


Complimentary Dances

by Joohoney-bun (Seokjinseng)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Crack, Firefighter Changkyun, Flirty Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Stripper Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Suggestive Themes, Yoo Kihyun Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokjinseng/pseuds/Joohoney-bun
Summary: Fireman Kihyun shows up to a very non-existent house fire and a very not dressed stripper! Wonho.Based on the prompt with @handintheshot: "Who the hell is gonna believe I'm a fireman in a god damn Honda Civic?"





	Complimentary Dances

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a real life conversation and naturally, the working title is "God Damn Honda Civic" but alas. Happy Halloween!

“Let me get this straight,” Kihyun digs one of his hands into the pocket of his uniform. “It’s..” He pauses to check the time on his free hand, “Close to midnight now.”

The black haired boy in front of him eagerly nods his head, with his body leaned against the kitchen door frame, all casual as though he didn’t have two firemen standing in his kitchen with another five of them outside on the truck. Kihyun hadn’t been able to let them know there was no real harm, but given the lack of smoke and the lack of...well, fire, he assumed they probably knew it was something of a prank call. 

“On Halloween…” Kihyun nodded towards the boy’s lack of pants, where instead a very red, very _tight_ pair of briefs hugged his hips. It left little to the imagination, outlining every defining detail with the rhinestones catching the overhead kitchen light just enough to make a few glimmers dance along the tile. A black sweater was all that covered his torso, and while it seemed more than long enough to cover his indecency, he can tell by the raised eyebrows that the man in front of him wishes to be none too discreet.

“Right.” His voice is silky, and he cocks his head to the side as though he has Kihyun in the palm of his hands. 

Kihyun wants to feel himself sway with the motions of how the man in front of him comes to rest against the other side of the door, as though music plays along with every move he makes, and it takes the sound of Changkyun behind him trying not to laugh for Kihyun to finally straighten his posture and pull his gaze away from the sequined thong that showed too much and too little at the same time. 

“Right, there’s _no fucking fire._ ” Kihyun reiterates, because _why the fuck did something like that need to be reiterated?_

“Right,” The man confirms, a smirk spreading across his lips that made Kihyun wish that he wasn’t on the clock and was instead about 4 cocktails in. “ ‘Had a question. Needed an answer.” 

His tongue swipes across the plump thick of his lips, and Kihyun clears his throat to keep his mind focused on his work. “Sir, I would like to remind you that prank calling your local fire department is punishable up to, but not limited-”

“Oh please, call me Hoseok. Unless it’s on a house call,” The raven haired boy comes to cross his hands over his chest. “In which case, I go by _Candy Merlot._ ” 

Changkyun is nothing but stifled chuckles behind Kihyun, and the older boy wishes nothing more than to turn and stab him with whatever sharp object catches his eye first. The night had been too long, he had been running on too little sleep and too little food to be bothered by some beautiful asshole clad in a red thong. So finally, Kihyun admits defeat with a huff of, _’So what did you want?'_

“Well, I’m in the market for a fire truck.” Hoseok replied, his smile a little less devilish and a little more genuine now. “‘Figured this would be the best place to start.”

If Changkyun hadn’t been dying of laughter before, he was damn near rolling now, and Kihyun could swear he felt his jaw hit the floor.

“Hear me out-” 

“Have a good evening, sir.” Kihyun hissed through his teeth, before motioning for Changkyun to follow. It’s only a mere seconds before the black haired boy has reached out to take Kihyun by the arm, and his eyes have become desperate.

“Wait, listen you don’t understand-” Hoseok sputters, between the soft velvet of lips that Kihyun wishes he hadn’t noticed. “I have a routine for later tonight, a party-”

Kihyun shakes his head, removing the boy’s hand from his arm regardless of the way he still pleads.

“Part of the thrill is thinking someone actually called the fire department, right? It makes your heart jump, that maybe, accidentally you called and- and you’re going to get in trouble.” Hoseok grins like the sun before pointing to the small amount of fabric covering his junk, making Kihyun wish that maybe he wasn’t just 4 cocktails in, but 5 or 6. “Then you see these and the party really starts.” He quirks his eyebrows a few times and shimmies his shoulders just a tad and Kihyun has never wanted to die more in his life.

“No. We don’t sell our fucking-”

“It’s just for the evening, even a rental would be fine- Listen, who the hell is gonna believe I’m a fireman in a god damn _honda civic._ ”

“Our vehicles are provided by the city- There’s-” Kihyun shakes his head. “There’s not any way we can lend a vehicle to a-a _Stripper._ ”

Hoseok flinches at the word, “I’m a _dancer,_ thank you.” 

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Yeah, and I’m sure this routine of yours goes to something by Nicki Minaj…?”

“Rihanna.” Hoseok corrects, a dignified smile washing over his features.

“We could probably give him a ride, don’t you think? No harm in dropping him off on the way back to the station.” Changkyun offers from the side, knowing damn well that he was playing Devil's Advocate, and Kihyun wishes he would have grabbed that something sharp from the kitchen. 

Hoseok’s eyes light up all over again and Kihyun hates the way he looks so innocent and alluring at the same time; as though he loved softly by the sun but seductively by the moon, and all Kihyun wants to do is see which time of day his kiss tastes better against his own lips-

“See? I could be ready in ten minutes, just my uniform-”

“ _Changkyun_ ,” Kihyun hisses, watching as the boy bursts into laughter all over again. As they had already neared the door, Kihyun used this time to push him outside with the harsh command of, _’tell the others everything’s clear.’_

“You know I could make this ride worth your while..” Kihyun flinches at the feel of fingertips skimming over his uniform sleeve, before they danced along his neck and made goosebumps prickle his flesh. He wanted to shake him, wanted to bid him a final farewell, or tell him happy halloween- Anything to shake the trance he was in. Though all too suddenly, Hoseok reaches for a pen off of the nearby counter, and scribbles a number in the palm of the fireman’s hand.

“How about one on the house?” Hoseok chuckles deep and rich, making Kihyun purse his lips and forget his morals. Several words, several phrases and acceptances rise and fall within Kihyun’s throat, but all of them seem to fall short as Hoseok giggles again, breaking the seductive air that had hung around them. Instead of a thong-wearing exotic dancer, Hoseok seems to become the sweet, brown eyed boy beneath it all, and his honeyed words find their way straight to Kihyun’s heart, “Look, I could even pick something by Nicki Minaj for you-”

“Ten minutes.” Kihyun blushes as he pulls away, his hand on the knob and his heart pounding in his chest. “You take a second longer and the truck is leaving- And I have something to add to this offer of yours.”

Hoseok smiles, his gaze falling to the ground for only a second as he bites at his bottom lip. “Alright, anything.”

It takes several seconds for Kihyun to even muster the courage from somewhere in his gut, as though his words were nothing short of vulgar filth. But still Hoseok watches him and his face can’t get any redder and he knows if he doesn’t say it now he’ll never say it at all:

“This complimentary dance of yours better come with complimentary dinner too.”


End file.
